


We Want You In More Ways Than One

by coquet



Series: Three Graces Oblivious While Their World Burns [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: John & Brian top, M/M, Multi, Paul bottoms, Paul quickly has John & Brian whipped, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquet/pseuds/coquet
Summary: John and Brian try their luck with Paul.





	We Want You In More Ways Than One

**Author's Note:**

> John, Brian, and Paul are a wonderful power trio and you can’t convince me otherwise.

They talked about it a lot. At first, it’d been a joke, something to pass the time and make traveling less boring. Paul practically slept with everyone, even the papers took notice of how easy it was to pull him. Their little joke began to manifest itself into full blown conversations about the fantasies they could come up with. 

Having Paul take them both at once on either end (they weren’t picky), dressing him up and taking him out and _then_ fucking him in the bathrooms, or cuffing him to the bed were John’s ideas that grew on Brian. None of his ideas ever sounded bad, really. John had a very creative mind and Brian loved him for it.

Paul was none the wiser, of course. He was always busy with fans and the sightseeing this tour provided. Oblivious to the changes in John and Brian’s mood, brushing off George and Ringo’s offhand comments about the other two. 

“He’s _quite_ the sight, today,” John says to the group, mainly addressing Brian. Being discreet never accomplished anything, maybe being overt would produce results. 

Brian sets down the newspaper he was reading and takes a look at Paul who was busy watching the telly. He’s dressed like the other three. Brian didn’t understand what John was trying to get at, was there something he couldn’t see?

“What the hell are you on about, Lennon?” George questioned, as confused as the rest of them sitting at the table. 

Ringo puts his cards on the table. “John’s lost his mind, poor thing.” 

John doesn’t say anything as he gets up from the table. He bends down next to Brian’s ear and drops a bomb of clarification. 

“Paul’s got a stiffy. Ringo and George have to go,  _now_ ,” John whispers, urgency clinging to the edge of his voice. He probably wants this more than Brian, doesn’t have the patience to let anything just play out. 

Brian nodded. They were going to really try this, then. George looked at John’s retreating figure with narrowed eyes. He was slowly coming to his own conclusions, silently. 

He checks his watch and pretends to be shocked at what time it is, it’s only 11:45 at night, but they did have to be up at six and be ready to leave at eight. Time to send them off to their room, it seems. 

“Shit. Time to head in, boys. Can’t have you missing your wake up call,” Brian claps, bringing their attention away from John and whatever was happening. He ushered them to the door, “don’t stay up doing something stupid please. Tomorrow is a very important interview.” 

“Cor, Bri. In such a rush to get rid of us.” 

“Leaves us a little hurt,” Ringo clutched his chest in mock agony. 

They’re at the door. Brian’s so close yet so far from doing the task John set him to. He wants to find out what Paul’s willing to do— if he’s willing to do anything at all with them. 

“Boys, you know I care about you. So much so that I want you to be well rested unlike the more wilder of the group. They don’t listen to me, can you guys at least?” Brian pleads. It’s the truth, he can’t contain the other two, no matter how hard he tries. At least George and Ringo will attempt to distract everyone tomorrow if John and Paul were too tried. 

“Try and get some sleep too, Brian,” Ringo says, opening the door. He leaves and George follows, mumbling goodnight. 

Brian shuts the door and sighs. He’d have to make it up to them, show them the appreciation they really deserved. 

John watched Brian stand at the door like a madman after it’s already shut, amused smirk on his face. Paul shifts beside him, pressing their arms together. 

“Are we goin’ to get birds once Bri leaves?” Paul asked, eyes bright at the idea like he figured out John’s surprise. 

“Bri isn’t leavin’, luv,” John chuckled. His nerves are setting in, isn’t sure if he can tell Paul the surprise anymore after he said what he really wanted. How stupid was he to think that Paul McCartney, the one with thousands of birds ripe and ready to fuck him, would want to mess around with two blokes? 

Paul furrowed his eyebrows, racking his brain of what John’s surprise is if it involves Brian too. There isn’t much the three of them could do together. 

“What is the surprise, then?” 

John swallowed his spit in an attempt to stop his throat from getting dry. He doesn’t want this to backfire.  _Fuck_ , losing Paul as his best mate and eventually making the band crumble would mark the end of him. 

“Remember when we used to jerk off together?” Going at it slow is his best bet. Bringing up memories was always a good thing. They had enjoyed themselves then— John had at least. 

Paul nodded. John wasn’t getting yelled at, which meant he was at least open to hearing the idea John had. 

“Well, me an’ Eppy thought the three of us can do somethin’ like that,” John explains, twisting his hands in his lap. What a nerve wracking activity confrontation was. He doesn’t look at Paul’s face and focused on his tie instead. 

“If you wanted to, of course,” Brian added, standing in front of them. 

Paul was silent for a while, until he timidly spoke up. “What would we do?” 

John shrugged, leaving it up to Brian to answer that question. He’d done enough to progress things this far, and it was only fair to put some pressure on Brian too if he was going to reap benefits from this. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with, Paul,” Brian, ever the diplomat, assured him. He sat beside them, taking Paul’s hand in his. 

Paul chewed the inside of his cheek. He was blushing hard under the intense focus of John and Brian. He adjusted his tie in an attempt to cool himself down from the heat the other two generated. 

“I dunno,” Paul mumbled. 

John took a deep breath before he grabbed Paul’s other hand. The three of them were as fucking clueless as virgins, despite the fact they each had sex a thousand times over since the start of their stardom. 

“You guys can, y’know, _kiss_ me,” Paul squeezed their hands. 

Brian and John looked at each other. They shouldn’t leave him hanging, he thinks. He held Paul’s chin with his free hand and kissed him on the lips.  His stomach does flips when Paul tilts his head and opened his mouth. 

Brian presses his lips against the exposed skin of his neck. Paul’s soft and warm under his lips. Brian scrapped his teeth along the skin, red lines following his movements. 

Paul frees his hands from the two men to undo his tie. He reached for John’s tie, loosening it until the knot fell apart. 

“We should go to the bed,” Brian suggested to John and Paul, who separated in agreement.

They get semi-undressed on their way to the bedroom. Suit jackets and shirts are on the floor, Paul’s pants too, with the encouragement of John. 

“If we’re going to make you feel good,  _princess_ , the underwear has to go too,” John says when they make it to the foot of the bed, running his hands along the waistband. 

“O-okay,” Paul stuttered. 

John slowly pulls down his y-fronts, frowning when he noticed Paul was only semi-hard. That wouldn’t do, would it? 

“Bri, help me, will you?” John asks, taking a hold of Paul’s cock. 

They both get to work on making Paul fully erect, John pumping him and smearing precum down his shaft while Brian swallowed all the sounds he attempted to make. 

Paul squirmed. It was overwhelming, the two of them giving him their attention. He could feel John’s teeth scrape his nipple, whining into Brian’s mouth when John starts to suck. 

John could feel Paul’s dick become heavier in his hand. He twisted his wrist as he stroked upwards towards the head and bit down on the nipple in his mouth. 

Paul broke from Brian with a yelp, instinctively pulling John’s hair. “That _hurt_ , fucker.” 

“Your cock sure seemed to enjoy it,” John quipped. He gave it a tug before releasing him, shit eating grin on his face at the accomplishment. 

Paul’s skin was flushed, being the only one completely nude (and having a full on erection) with two horny men watching him hungrily made him feel embarrassed. 

“Lie down, Paul,” Brian instructs, already sounding out of breath. He’s all gentle touches and soft commands, lightly pushing the man on the bed. 

John cups himself through his trousers, Paul was so fuckable even with his shitty vision. Paul was a natural born pin up model even when he’s all shy and twitchy, ambiguity in its finest form. 

Brian crawls on the bed, sitting on Paul’s right side. He touches Paul’s stomach, running his fingers down the trail of hair leading to his pubic hair. Paul makes a muffled noise, eyes screwed shut as Brian edged closer to his dick. 

“You want us to touch you?” John gets on the bed opposite Brian, cupping Paul’s thigh and pulling it father apart. 

“ _God_ , yes. Make me feel good,” Paul pleads, hands bundled up in the sheets. 


End file.
